


『橘农』绝对占有 10.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization





	『橘农』绝对占有 10.

林彦俊虽然嘴上说着你做梦也别想离开我，最后还是放陈立农离开了。

后来林彦俊大概也被他惊悚的笑和那句毫无生气的话吓到了，停下动作半天都没回过来神。最后林彦俊冷笑着，草草射在了陈立农身体里，然后抽出来胡乱擦了擦身体套上裤子直接摔门走了。

一直到陈立农还了房卡，林彦俊也没有再回到这。

陈立农一直以为那会是他和林彦俊的最后一次，不温柔，不愉悦，不欢而散。

可林彦俊不放过他。陈立农用力吸了一口气，直到胸腔都有些胀，然后用被子死死蒙住了自己的脑袋。

林彦俊今天怎么了，他不像他。

陈立农听得出来，林彦俊的叹息里有无可奈何，落在额角的吻有不易察觉的宠溺。这突然的屈尊降贵反而让陈立农如临大敌。

林彦俊不该是这样的。  
可林彦俊该是什么样的？他又说不清。

总归，不该是这样温柔得让人下陷的。

那个人的霸道阴狠他见过了，雷霆手段他也见识到了，昨晚他还把Justin握在手里逼他向他投降，为了一时兴起报复Justin一拳之仇就轻易把他所有的自尊踩在脚下。

林彦俊，现在这个轻巧的吻，又要算做怎么回事呢？

陈立农在成功把自己憋死之前，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。因为林彦俊晚上折腾到很久，这一觉睡得也格外沉，朦胧间好像又听到有人叹着气，替他掖好了被子。

梦里林彦俊低头亲吻他的嘴唇，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，好像没有了那么讨厌的嘴脸。

他听见林彦俊悠悠的叹息，我要拿你怎么办呢？

怎么办？我怎么知道。陈立农努了努嘴，在梦里用力地骂林彦俊。

林彦俊看着陈立农不满的瘪嘴，又贪婪地啄了两下嘴唇，这家伙如果平时也像睡觉这么乖就好了，林彦俊坐直身体，盯着陈立农颤抖的睫毛看，

“陈立农，只要你不离开我，怎么都行。”

陈立农睁开眼的时候，窗外已经亮起了万家灯火，身上想被暴揍了一样昨晚被林彦俊掐的痕迹已经浮现出来，腰上的紫红都变成了青黄色的印子。

放眼放去，外头千家万户的灯光像落了一地星子，却没有一盏是亮给陈立农。

陈立农坐起身突然想起Justin，如果不是林彦俊，现在他应该陪在黄明昊身边，可能会像往常一样带Justin跑通告，或者两个人累的躺在沙发上烧开水等着谁先勤快的起身去泡泡面，每次都是耍懒赖在床上不肯起来的自己赢。

想到Justin让陈立农心头很暖，那是他在这世上为数不多的牵挂。

或者说，是唯一的牵挂。  
现在也被林彦俊毁掉了。

陈立农现在已经不太担心黄明昊现在到底会怎样看他，他只是很担心黄明昊怪自己，那个还没有成年的臭小孩其实很ging，虽然平时总是嘻嘻哈哈的，看着很弱的样子，但是陈立农太清楚黄明昊了。

如果说陈立农是两个人之间那堵坚韧的承重墙，那黄明昊其实才是这面墙壁的主心骨。

这么多年到底是谁在支撑着谁，还真的说不清楚。

陈立农知道，黄明昊还是会像上次一样，牵着他的手带他回家，而陈立农受过的所有痛苦，他会成倍的加诸在自己身上，余生都没法好过。

陈立农不要大富大贵，也不想要功名利禄，他一生都没有过什么所求，唯一的愿望是黄明昊能够快乐。童年的贫瘠，让他只想给弟弟一个想买什么就买什么的生活。

现在林彦俊亲手叫醒他，捏碎了他的梦。

Justin现在能买得起他喜欢的东西了，可是他再也不会快乐了。

陈立农抓了抓头发，拎起地上皱巴巴的衣服皱眉，起身光着身子走向林彦俊的衣柜。

后面好像被清理过，身体非常干爽。

皱着脸拽出一件自己的衣服，陈立农心里有些唏嘘林彦俊这种有重度洁癖的人居然没有利落地处理掉自己曾经在这里生活的痕迹。

很久以后的一个下午，范丞丞垂着头对陈立农说，其实他走之后，林总不但没有像他想象的那样带旁人回来长驻，甚至很久都没有再回到25层。

而陈立农当下只是歪了歪头，套上了格子衬衫和长裤，光着脚推开了门。

客厅里是更诡异的事，陈立农揉了揉眼睛，大名鼎鼎的林总……带着围裙……在……做饭？？？

如果现在有人告诉他你在做梦，陈立农一定毫不犹豫的就醒过来。

没有。

带着围裙那个人确实是昨天还在西装革履的威胁自己的林彦俊。

围裙带松松垮垮地系在腰间，宽松的家居服袖子高高挽起，领口的扣子松开了两颗，鼻梁上还架着一副金框眼镜。

那人听见动静停下手里的活转过头来，镜框后的眼睛眯成狭长的一条线，一张嘴就立马打回原形。

他从上到下扫了一遍陈立农，那眼神让人很不自在，然后陈立农看见他笑的下流的开口，

“呦，还学会自己找衣服穿了。”

果然，还是那个林总……陈立农径直走向门口，手刚摁下电梯就被人抢先握住了手腕，

“就这么迫不及待的想走？”

“坐好等吃饭。”

“我得回去看看Justin。”

“我说，坐好，等，吃，饭！”

陈立农看着拎着锅铲的林彦俊，一时间缓不过神，被人拉到餐桌旁摁在了椅子上。电梯叮的一声，然后缓缓打开了厚重的门。

陈立农感觉到林彦俊炒菜的声音突然静止下来。

电梯门重新合上的时候，陈立农摆好了自己和林彦俊的碗。厨房里僵直的背影突然放松了下来，铲子和锅底碰撞的金属声音又重新飘散在空气里。

从前他并不知道林彦俊还会做饭。

25层的冰箱倒是永远都是满的，每三天都会有人专门的人过来清理，陈立农眼看着那些新鲜的食物腐败变质，有些还很青翠，也全部被扔进垃圾袋里。

每次有人来整理房间的时候，他都仿佛看见了他自己。

处理过的冰箱会重新放满新鲜的食材进去，但陈立农从来没看见林彦俊打开过那个看着就很贵的冰箱，一次都没有。

陈立农觉得自己比那些昂贵的食物和高档家电唯一好一点的地方就是，会隔三差五的得到这里主人的“宠幸”。

哪怕不是他自愿的。  
但陈立农猜那些蔬菜三文鱼和龙虾也都不是自愿钻进那个毫无实用价值的保鲜层。

直到菜端上来的时候陈立农才知道林彦俊原来不仅仅是“会做饭”，而且做的非常好。

林彦俊看着他脸上的表情，好像知道他在想什么一样，笑着说这些技能他们成年之后都会学习，就像骑马射击一样，只不过自己对下厨好像更感兴趣。

林彦俊说完就转身去拿已经醒好的红酒，陈立农没有说话，看着桌子上色香味俱全的菜心情倒是有些复杂。

这个居家的林彦俊，真的让他很不适应。

正在神游的人突然被拍了一下肩膀，陈立农回过头，嘴唇被一个红酒味的吻堵住。

清冽的酒香从男人的舌尖渡过来，陈立农毫无防备地被呛了一口，林彦俊却不肯放开他。

手上的酒具随手放在桌上，林彦俊掐着陈立农的下颌加深了这个亲吻，手指不受控制的抚上了胸前的凸起。

陈立农对着作乱的舌尖狠狠咬了一口，喘着气推开林彦俊，抬手用力朝那张俊脸抽了一巴掌，打的林彦俊脸都侧了过去，他看着林彦俊脸上迅速肿起的印子，语气清冷地开口，

“林彦俊，你脑子里是不是只有这件事儿。”


End file.
